Mundos Alternos (capítulo piloto)
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Hay leyendas que hablan de mundos unidos entre sí y que dependen el uno del otro para existir. A veces, estos mundos se afectan de formas muy diversas. Pero últimamente estos mundos se han perturbado hasta el punto de causarse estragos entre ellos. Y la primera víctima es un Gallade que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero perdió la memoria y ahora debe recordar su misión. (R&R)


Maho estaba cansada de esperar. Ya habían pasado varias horas y aún no había recibido respuesta alguna sobre cómo se encontraba su amigo psíquico. La Delphox había estado buscando una manera de distraerse con cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance de sus finas garras grises. Empezó jugando con las melenas rojizas en forma de llama que salían de sus grandes orejas, haciendo y deshaciendo tirabuzones con las garras. Luego se acicaló el pelaje de sus patas que se asemejaban a una túnica rojiza con dos marcas con la silueta de unas llamas y el pelaje amarillo de su torso, cola y cabeza y se recolocó el mechón de pelo blanco parecido a una barba que brotaba de su pecho. Después de alisarse prácticamente todo el pelaje de su cuerpo, el Pokémon sacó su extensa rama de madera y se puso a practicar sus habilidades de fuego encendiendo y apagando una intensa llama roja y naranja en su punta. Pero debía ir con cuidado, pues el fuego resultaba bastante dañino para bastantes estructuras y Pokémon que vivían en la Comunidad del Acero y ya le habían dejado claro que no querían verla usando sus poderes de tipo fuego. Aunque, como estaba sola, no creyó que a nadie le importase.

Maho apagó la llama de la rama y se guardó el palo de nuevo en el espeso pelaje de sus antebrazos. Lo hizo nerviosa tras escuchar el chirrido metálico de una puerta abriéndose. No quería que ningún Acero le riñera por ello y tampoco le apetecía empezar una discusión al respecto. Maho miró al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba y de donde había escuchado la apertura de la puerta metálica. Segundos después se oyeron pasos dirigiéndose a ella.

Pronto la Delphox logró ver al Pokémon que había salido al pasillo. Se trataba de Orasiel, el Lucario que había acogido a Maho y sus amigos en la Comunidad del Acero gracias a su importancia en territorio de los Aceros. Maho observó al Pokémon chacal de pelaje azul y negro a excepción del pecho, donde era de un elegante tono marfil, acercándosele con una cara muy seria y cuyos ojos rojos daban la sensación de traer consigo malas noticias. Las orejas puntiagudas y tensas solo reforzaban esa impresión. Maho se fijó en que, en ambas muñecas del chacal, justo detrás de los pinchos que le surgían de la parte trasera de las manos, tenía cuatro brazaletes con aquellas misteriosas piedras engastadas de los que ella siempre le había visto llevar. Eran dos más de los que solía llevar. Eso despertó la preocupación de Maho y la llevó a pensar en lo peor.

—Siel —lo llamó la Delphox—. ¿Tienes un momento?

El chacal se detuvo frente a la fénec y la miró sin cambiar su cara de seriedad.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Por qué llevas cuatro brazaletes? ¿Son esos los que le diste a Axel? —señaló Maho con una garra las muñecas del Pokémon azul.

—Así es —confirmó Orasiel—. Se los he quitado porque, después verificar su estado, los brazaletes podrían traerle efectos secundarios poco agradables.

—¿Está bien? —inquirió la fénec—. Llevo horas aquí y nadie me ha dado ninguna respuesta.

—Está fuera de peligro, si es lo que te preocupa. Nada de lo acontecido recientemente le ha afectado de forma severa. Sin embargo —agregó el chachal rápidamente—, hay una cosa que me inquieta: su aura ha desaparecido. Una mejor explicación es que ahora mismo el cuerpo del Gallade no tiene dueño. No detecto el aura de Axel ni el de Gal.

—Eso es… ¿malo?

Orasiel se encogió de hombros.

—Lo desconozco. Puede que esté pasando por otro de sus tantos cambios de alma y Gal esté regresando a su verdadero cuerpo, pero para dar una confirmación absoluta, debo detectar antes el aura, algo que actualmente falta.

—Entiendo. —Maho se sintió un poco más aliviada ahora que sabía que Axel o Gal estaban a salvo—. Otra cosa, ¿has visto a Zaros por alguna parte? No lo he visto en todo este tiempo y temo que se haya puesto a hacer de las suyas en un momento como este.

—No, no lo he visto. Pensé que estaría aquí contigo. Confío en que no esté usando sus poderes ilusorios otra vez, sino tendré que cumplir con mi amenaza y castigarlo.

Maho suspiró y se llevó una mano al hocico.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ese maldito Zoroark esta vez? Como odio que pueda aprovecharse de mi debilidad psíquica.

Antes de que Orasiel pudiera despedirse de Maho para continuar con su camino, tanto el chacal como la fénec escucharon un grito de alguien realmente aterrado. Ese chillido sobresaltó a ambos Pokémon y miraron instintivamente hacia la dirección en la que había venido el sonido. La Delphox tardó unos segundos de más en descubrir su procedencia, pero el Lucario lo adivinó casi al instante.

—Viene de la habitación donde está el cuerpo del Gallade.

—Y a juzgar por el tono del grito, ha sido él quien ha voceado —añadió Maho.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos Pokémon corrieron a la habitación donde estaba el Gallade y entraron abruptamente. Nada más entrar, un nuevo grito, esta vez más suave, fue el saludo que recibieron. La escena con la que se toparon la Delphox y el Lucario fue, a simple vista, un tanto cómica. El Gallade estaba encogido sobre la cama y apoyado sobre la pared de atrás con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que la iba a atravesar. Al otro extremo de la habitación también estaba apoyado sobre la pared, hundiendo sus garras sobre el grueso pelaje oscuro de su pecho, una especie de Pokémon de aspecto híbrido entre zorro y lobo. Tenía tanto las garras de sus manos como las de sus patas de color carmesí, un pelaje gris oscuro, aunque más claro que el que tenía en su pecho y una larga y espesa melena de color rojo sangre con mechas negras en algunas partes saliendo de su cabeza y en la parte final donde un aro de color verdoso creaba una coleta. A su vez, el aro hacía juego con sus ojos compartiendo la misma tonalidad.

—¡Zaros! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —bramó Maho.

—N-Nada. No he hecho nada. Lo juro —respondió el Zoroark intentando librarse de la acusación de la Delphox.

—¿Nada? ¿Dónde has estado todo este rato?

—¿Y cuándo has entrado en esta habitación cuando había salido apenas cinco minutos antes? —inquirió Orasiel, ahora justificando su cara de seriedad.

—Eso es fácil, seguro que ha vuelto a colarse por una ventana —respondió la Delphox por Zaros—. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—Bueno, no. Pero reitero mi defensa de que no he hecho malo —insistió Zaros—. Desde los acontecimientos producidos por la anomalía, he estado ayudando en la Comunidad como he podido. Y tengo testigos que confirmarán mi coartada sin problemas.

—¿Y has sido tú quien ha despertado al Gallade? —preguntó la Delphox.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Soy un ilusionista, no un curandero. Cuando me colé por la ventana, simplemente me acerqué porque no veía que respirase y, en cuanto me acerqué para comprobar si su pecho se movía, despertó y ambos nos llevamos el mayor susto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —dudó el Lucario.

Zaros y Orasiel se pusieron a discutir largamente por culpa del odio mutuo que se sentían ambos Pokémon. La Delphox intentó calmar los ánimos, pero sin mucho éxito. Mientras tanto, El Gallade cambió su miedo por extrañeza, y luego a curiosidad. Pero acabó dejando al trío en un segundo plano para centrarse en sí mismo. Se miró las manos y se sorprendió al ver que eran de color verde y la diferencia de anchura del codo hacia el hombro era mucho más fina que de las manos al codo. Luego se asustó un poco al ver que una especie de pincho rojo le salía del pecho. Se lo tocó y trató de arrancárselo, pero descubrió que formaba parte de él y lo dejó estar. Luego contempló el gran bulto que había bajo su abdomen y los curiosos pies desnudos que tenía para andar. Ya sabiendo que este cuerpo era extraño, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y acarició un duro penacho donde debía tener pelo. Con ello llegó a la conclusión de que algo ni iba bien consigo mismo.

—¿Q-Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Las preguntas logaron finalizar la discusión entre el Zoroark y el Lucario y el trío se centró en el Gallade.

—Esto… Orasiel, ¿podrías…? —pidió Maho.

El Lucario asintió y extendió una mano hacia el Gallade. Cuando los mechones que salían de la nuca del chacal empezaron a sacudirse a la vez que emitían ligeros rayos de luz azulada, el Gallade se protegió haciéndose una bola, aterrado por lo que le iba a hacer.

—Por favor, no me hagáis daño —suplicó.

Maho se extrañó con aquello, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado por ahora.

—Calma, no te va a hacer nada —lo tranquilizó la fénec—. Solo es una posición que adquiere cuando realiza una comprobación. No te afecta en lo más mínimo.

El Gallade desconfiaba de la Delphox, pero, por alguna razón, acabó relajándose, aunque una parte de él le advertía de lo contrario.

El Lucario bajó el brazo tras haber recopilado toda la información que necesitaba.

—Es Axel. No hay duda.

—¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?

—¿No es obvio? Somos tus amigos, aunque compañeros también vale —dijo Zaros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Amigos? ¡Pero si no sé quiénes sois! ¿Cómo vais a ser mis amigos?

La anterior extrañez que había sentido Maho con el ruego de Axel se confirmó con su insistencia de que no los conocía.

—Axel, ¿no nos recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos? —preguntó.

—En lo más mínimo. Nada de esto me parece real, este cuerpo no es mío y, encima, estoy hablando con animales antropomórficos.

—Eh, somos Pokémon, no animales —protestó Zaros—. Es algo que ya asimilaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Espera, Zaros —lo detuvo Maho—. Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí. Axel, ¿me podría contar tu último recuerdo, por favor?

Axel se sentía confuso. No porque no recordase nada, sino porque no paraba de notar que podía confiar plenamente en la fénec a pesar de ser una absoluta desconocida.

—Lo último que recuerdo es haber hecho un día normal de clases en el instituto, haber quedado con unos amigos para jugar al fútbol y haberme ido a dormir después de ver mi serie favorita. Y, al despertar, me he encontrado con ese… lobo negro con sus puntiagudas orejas puestas en mi pecho.

—¡Que no es negro! Mi pelaje es gris oscuro —se quejó el Zoroark—. Ya estamos otra vez. Es como si…

—Volviéramos a empezar —terminó la frase Maho. Zaros la miró y ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, ramita?

Maho se contuvo de volver a incendiar la melena del Zoroark por no atemorizar a Axel.

—Es exactamente lo que Axel me dijo cuando nos conocimos. En el mismo momento en el que él y Gal intercambiaron sus almas por primera vez.

—Eso significa… ¿Qué no tiene ningún recuerdo de nada de lo que ha hecho en el mundo Pokémon? —preguntó Zaros. La Delphox asintió—. Genial, era lo que nos faltaba. Ahora resulta que Axel tiene amnesia.

—¿Amnesia? —intervino Axel—. ¿Queréis decir que sí debería conoceros, pero mi mente no lo consigue?

—Eso parece —afirmó Maho—. Pero lo importante ahora es que descanses debidamente. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria.

-0-

Dialga recobró las fuerzas para volver a sellar a Palkia bajo la cúpula que impedía que el tiempo transcurriera en su interior. Se volvió a tumbar cerca de la burbuja para mantener activo el sello. Tocó el cascarón con su pata y sus garras de acero vibraron suavemente al contacto con el poder que emanaba de este. El diamante de su pecho emitió un brillo celeste, prueba de todo había vuelto a estabilizarse.

Dialga cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera abatida al poco de haber recobrado la energía que había perdido. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de las otras ocasiones en las que no había podido mantener activa la burbuja y las consecuencias que aquello trajo. El último había sido el más grave con diferencia. Se culpaba de todas las catástrofes que había provocado por no haber conseguido contener a Palkia dentro de la burbuja atemporal.

Durante el corto lapso en el que Dialga se había sumido en sus pensamientos, un suave sonido la sacó de su concentración e hizo que se centrara en lo que había entrado en su cámara personal. Cuando vio quién se había aparecido ante ella, no evitó hacer una reverencia inclinando su cabeza.

Arceus, su creador, estaba frente a ella, observando con sus ojos rojos idénticos a los suyos la burbuja atemporal y su cuerpo de piel azulada. Arceus caminó grácil y lentamente hacia Dialga, casi como si intentara demostrar lo bello de su físico, aunque en realidad era su forma de andar. Mientras tanto, siguió observando en detalle sus alrededores, pero prestó especial atención a Dialga, la cual no tenía precisamente un aspecto saludable.

Arceus se detuvo un instante para contemplar en todo su esplendor el estado de Dialga. Su piel azul estaba ligeramente más oscura de lo habitual y sus características líneas celestes que se repartían por su cola, muslos, las partes delanteras de sus cuatro patas y su cabeza, centrándose la mayor parte en su larga nuca finalizada en punta, habían adoptado un tono blanquecino. La armadura de acero que protegía su grupa, cuello, cabeza y la parte en el que tenía incrustado el diamante azul empezaba a dar señales de que se estaba resquebrajando. Las grietas no eran del todo notorias, pero los ojos de Arceus podían ver lo que mucho no eran capaces de distinguir. Finalmente, los ojos de Arceus y los de Dialga se cruzaron y Arceus vio que el contorno negro de los ojos de Dialga tenía manchas grises. Todo eso mezclado era una mala señal.

Dialga no apartó la vista de Arceus. Su presencia le resultaba muy reconfortante. Mucho más ahora que no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones. Dialga observaba su cuerpo blanco con las zonas negras en parte de su cuello, pecho, barriga y la parte inferior de su corta cola y sus decoraciones doradas en las pezuñas y en el casco natural del cual salía una especie de segunda cola de la nuca, dando una flexibilidad completamente superior a la parecida mena de diamante que salía de la suya. Lo que más la relajaba, sin embargo, eran los dos arcos dorados que se alejaban de su torso, pero que estaban clavados a este gracias a dos uniones que daban la sensación de atravesar su cuerpo diagonalmente. Cuatro gemas verdes colocadas en los cruces de las uniones con los arcos eran toda la decoración que tenía aquella estructura dorada.

Con todo, Dialga no recibió la relajación que necesitaba cuando vio en Arceus las marcas que, al igual que a ella, no le ponía en la mejor de las situaciones. Casi no se le veía como el creador del mundo Pokémon que era.

Arceus recorrió el poco tramo que lo separaba de Dialga, hasta el punto de quedarse a pocos centímetros de ella y de la burbuja atemporal. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza porque Dialga era prácticamente el doble de grande que él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo me ves? —replicó Dialga. Su respuesta sonó hasta divertida.

—No lo bastante débil como para querer dar gracia.

Dialga suspiró. Arceus no era de los que miraban el lado bueno de las cosas. No sabía por qué creyó que con su comentario sería distinto.

—Estoy bien, aunque físicamente no lo parezca. He recuperado parte de mis fuerzas y puedo volver a mantener la burbuja atemporal activa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez? —inquirió Arceus, sin mucho tacto. Por suerte, Dialga estaba acostumbrada a esa personalidad y, en esta situación, hasta lo entendía perfectamente.

—Menos que la última, eso te lo aseguro. Cada vez me cuesta más recuperar rápidamente la energía cuando no puedo alimentar la burbuja. Creo que, por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy descubriendo mis límites. Y me da miedo que los alcance en el momento menos oportuno.

Arceus agachó la cabeza, muy serio y preocupado a la vez.

—No eres la única.

Dialga bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el Creador.

—Que me digas eso es un caso peor que el mío. ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Por la última gran inestabilidad de la realidad, de mi universo. He visto los desastres que ha causado y… no he podido protegerlos a todos. Muchas dimensiones de este universo ya han colapsado y desaparecido, muchos mundos se han destruido por grietas provocadas por las anomalías. Muchas de mis creaciones han…

Arceus no siguió. No quiso y no pudo intentar contener una rabia por la impotencia que sentía sabiendo quién era y cuál era su posición en el universo. Se miró el cuerpo y las marcas que le habían hecho las anomalías. ¿Era posible que existiera algo que lo superase? No. No lo había. Arceus no se había derrumbado, no lo consentiría. Recuperó la compostura y continuó hablando.

—El tiempo se nos acaba. Hay que encontrar la solución a este problema cuanto antes. Y también evitar que sacrifiques tu energía por el bien de todos, Dialga. No voy a permitir que te ocurra algo malo sabiendo lo importante que eres para el equilibrio del universo.

—Arceus… —Dialga sintió la nostalgia invadirle todo su ser—. Hacía tiempo que no veía tu faceta protectora. Desde hace mucho solo te dedicabas a soltar sentencias por doquier. La última vez no fue hace mucho.

—No sé si tomarme eso como un halago o un insulto suave.

—Perdona. Solo enmarcaba lo que estaba viendo, y recordando un pasado que me gustaba. —Dialga miró la burbuja atemporal—. ¿No tenías a unos Pokémon de un mundo ayudándote a buscar una solución al problema de las inestabilidades?

—¿Hablas de ese Gallade que me hizo bajar al mundo Pokémon por pensar que era un peligro para el universo y sus amigos? Sí, los tengo. Pero la última inestabilidad ha sido tan grave que ahora me cuesta ponerme en contacto con todas las dimensiones. Necesito ayuda con eso. Y solo conozco a alguien que siempre está disponible.

Dialga intentó adivinar a quién se refería Arceus. No le costó mucho.

—Creo que me hago una idea de quién hablas. ¿Quieres que la llame?

—¿Sería mucho pedir?

—En absoluto. Apártate un poco, no quiero que su llegada te golpee.

Arceus hizo caso del consejo de la diosa del tiempo y retrocedió. Luego Dialga extendió una de sus patas y apuntó con sus garras de acero la nada frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. A los pocos segundos, sus garras empezaron a brillar con un tono azulado y, donde antes no había nada, se formó una esfera de energía que, poco después estalló acompañado de una débil onda y un destello. Arceus no se molestó en taparse los ojos ante el brillo. Cuando la cámara volvió a sumirse en su común oscuridad, un nuevo Pokémon se había reunido con la pareja.

Mew se quedó flotando en el aire unos instantes, encogida en una bola. Arceus y Dialga contemplaron el diminuto aspecto de su compañera de piel rosa y su adorable apariencia. Mew se liberó de las supuestas restricciones que la habían dejado en una posición fetal y desenvolvió su fina y larga cola a la vez que estiraba sus cortas extremidades. Acto seguido, el Pokémon rosa miró a su alrededor y vio a Arceus y Dialga.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dialga? ¿Arceus? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi cámara temporal —respondió la diosa del tiempo—. Te he llamado por orden de Arceus.

Mew voló hasta situarse a la altura de Dialga.

—No me has llamado. Me has traído en contra de mi voluntad —se quejó la pequeña criatura.

—Bueno, también puede decirse de esa manera.

Mew infló las mejillas conteniendo una pataleta. Esa reacción hizo que Dialga se animara un poco y sonriera, casi incluso riera. Era como ver los berrinches de un bebé Pokémon. Sin embargo, a Mew no le pareció muy gracioso y ensanchó las mejillas al máximo, alcanzando el límite de enfado que podía mantener. Pero pronto el Pokémon rosa cambió su enfado por preocupación cuando se fijó en detalle en el rostro de la diosa del tiempo. Vio en Dialga las marcas del deterioro en su cuerpo, algo que jamás había presenciado directamente.

—Dialga, tu cuerpo…

Toda la felicidad que había aparecido en la cara de la diosa del tiempo se desvaneció al momento.

—Tranquila, Mew. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Mew no se creía mucho las palabras de Dialga, pero sabía que no debía insistir; no había sido por eso por la que había sido invocada. Miró a Arceus y, al igual que Dialga, también mostraba marcas de deterioro en los arcos que salían de su torso.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —se limitó a preguntar el Pokémon rosa—. ¿Me habéis llamado por algo relacionado con vuestro estado?

—No —respondió secamente Arceus—. Te he obligado venir por otras razones relacionadas con los buscadores.

—¿Te refieres a Axel y compañía? —Mew no sabía que Arceus los denominaba buscadores—. ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

—Todo lo posible desde que última inestabilidad de la realidad. Por culpa de esta, he perdido el contacto con el mundo Pokémon en el que están y necesito de un intermediario que me diga la situación ahí abajo.

—Entiendo. Me temo que no puedo decirte gran cosa. Cuando la inestabilidad cayó sobre el mundo Pokémon, estaba luchando por evitar que me afectara gravemente. La zona en la que me encontraba recibió un golpe directo de esta. Y, en cuanto a Axel y los demás, no sé nada de ellos. La última información que sé al respecto es que en la zona donde deberían estar también fue golpeada por la inestabilidad. Iba a ver cómo se encontraban cuando Dialga me trajo aquí.

A Arceus no le gustó esa explicación.

—Ve a verlos e infórmame de su estado —ordenó a Mew—. No me apetece saber que un Pokémon que ya ha sido afectado por una inestabilidad haya sido golpeado por otra. Las consecuencias de una posible doble anomalía en un solo ser podrían ser catastróficas. Y vigílalo independientemente de su situación. Es posible que los efectos ocurran bastante después del golpe por la inestabilidad.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más que necesites de mí? Algo… relacionado con vuestro demacrado cuerpo.

—Por ahora, céntrate en la vigilancia —sentenció Arceus—. Aun así, tendré en cuenta tu ofrecimiento, Mew, y no dudaré en pedirte ayuda al respecto cuando la requiera. Puedes retirarte.

Mew echó un último vistazo a la cámara y finalizó su ojeada en Dialga. Intranquila, no dudó en exigir a la diosa del tiempo que tuviera cuidado y no empeorara su actual estado de salud. Dialga prometió que no iría más allá de lo que su poder pudiera dar, aunque la realidad fuera muy distinta. Justo después, Mew se envolvió en un aura rosa, hizo brillar todo su cuerpo y desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Ahora que Arceus y Dialga volvían a estar a solas, el creador de los Pokémon también se dispuso a marcharse después de haber cumplido su propósito. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Arceus se dirigía hacia la invisible salida de la cámara hizo que Dialga lo detuviera con tal de que le contara lo que haría a continuación.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté acerca de que no iba a permitir que te ocurriera nada malo por lo que le podría suceder al universo si tu estado empeoraba? —Dialga asintió—. Voy a seguir insistiendo en recuperar la comunicación con el mundo Pokémon y, cuando lo consiga, pediré ayuda las Leyendas con la finalidad de evitar que sacrifiques más energía en la burbuja y se mantenga activa por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _Como os habréis dado cuenta, el título de esta historia tiene escrito_ capítulo piloto _en él. Esto significa que, dependiendo de cómo vea el recibimiento a esta historia (follows, favs y reviews, con este último como el más importante), dedicaré más tiempo o menos a escribir nuevos capítulos. Básicamente, veré si vale la pena que me centre más en esta historia o la deje pausada hasta, mínimo, haber terminado mis otras historias._

 _Todo depende de vosotros._

 _Al menos os agradezco que os hayas molestado en entrar y leer hasta aquí._


End file.
